The present invention relates to a premolding consisting of a multiply fabric for use in making fiber-reinforced composite members.
A multiply fabric for the production of fiber reinforced plastic members has been described in the European patent application 0 056 351. The flanges of the fabric may be aligned for the production of a very wide range of sections; this also applies for the web in an analogous manner.
One object of the invention is to devise a multiply fabric of this type for the production of premoldings which, while being simpler to produce, has an internal structure of the multiply fabric which leads to an enhanced strength.